


Scientific Interest

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Intrulogical, M/M, Side Prinxiety - Freeform, food/eating mention, moceit mention, remus's topics of choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Logan has heard plenty of stories about Roman's brother, but how true can they really be? (birthday fic for my friiiend clooover)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 33
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

Logan walked into the living room, settling down on the couch with his notebook to go over his schedule for the day and make sure that he was prepared with everything he needed. Thankfully, he was finally in his Biology classes, so he didn’t have too much to worry about. Roman was already seated on the other end of the couch, scrolling through the notifications on his phone. It was a nice quiet morning, despite it being the first day of school. They were all going into their third year of university, and this year their third roommate had insisted they do their best to have their mornings free so they could all sit down and have breakfast together without having to rush. 

* * *

Patton was in the kitchen making said breakfast, humming happily to himself as he worked. Virgil wandered in from one of the bedrooms in his sweats and hoodie, hair everywhere, making his way to the coffee pot with nothing more than a grunt of a morning greeting. Of course this was no issue for Patton, who began to talk to him as though he were actually a human person at his current level of consciousness. 

While Roman was there for Theater and Patton for Communications, Virgil didn’t actually go to the school. He technically didn’t even live there in the apartment. He worked at a nearby coffee shop, happened to meet Roman, they hit it off... And somehow he was now here about 90% of the time that wasn’t spent working at said coffee shop. At least he wasn’t bad company... And he also made the morning beverages better than any of them could.

Speaking of which, it was only a few minutes before Virgil made his way into the living room with two mugs, handing the one modeled after an Erlenmeyer flask to Logan, and leaving the cat one with the gap at the bottom that held a cookie on the coffee table before heading back into the kitchen for the other two. He returned with the second trip, handing Roman his mug before placing himself in his boyfriend’s lap and getting comfortable as he got a sip of his own. 

Logan watched the two of them a moment. At first to see how casual the two of them were together - neither of them really reacted at all to Virgil’s choice of place to sit, Roman only moving slightly so his arms weren’t in his boyfriend’s way before settling back into a comfortable position, but secondarily on those cheesy couple’s mugs that Roman insisted they use. Roman was drinking his latte out of a red and gold mug that read “ _His Beauty,_ ” while Virgil had a black and white mug that had most definitely once read “ _Her Jack_ ” but it had clearly been edited with a sharpie. They were obviously from entirely different pairs of mugs, but it had been the only compromise they’d been able to come to. 

He wasn’t sure why he was looking at them, them and their relationship weren’t something he needed bother with or focus on. They were.. Amusing. _Ridiculous_. That was it. Whatever. 

Thankfully Patton entered shortly with breakfast, handing out the breakfast burritos he’d just finished making for all of them. As they took them all with thanks and Patton settled in his spot to eat and get a sip of his favorite hot cocoa, he smiled over them all. 

“Are you two excited for the first day back?” He asked, looking over at Roman and Logan. 

“This year should be preferable to the last two, I’m looking forward to finally being in only classes related to my major.” Logan answered casually, looking back down at his notebook.

“I’m ecstatic! This year is going to be the best one yet, everything is shaping up perfectly already! Absolutely nothing is going to rain on m-” Roman cut himself off as his phone vibrated in his hand and he glanced down at it. “.....fuck.” 

“Roman...” Patton lightly chided.

“What’s the problem?” Virgil asked, looking up at his boyfriend. 

Roman made a low noise of annoyance, starting to type in response. “It’s my stupid brother. He actually managed to transfer to our school. I never thought he’d really get in.” 

“...ah. Well... Maybe he’s.. Smarter than you give him credit for?” Patton offered, clearly having trouble speaking deciding how to word that sentence. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, looking at Patton with a smirk. “...You know, you’re the one who always says we shouldn’t stretch the truth, Pat.” 

Logan looked over the three of them, also raising an eyebrow but giving off an entirely different vibe than Virgil had. “Well, he clearly must be, if he was accepted as a transfer student.”

Immediately all three of them had their eyes on Logan. 

“You just don’t know him, Lo. There’s no way he did it the right way... He must have threatened someone in the admissions department... Said he’d fill their car with toads or something.” Roman said, gesturing dramatically with his burrito.

“Or maybe that he’d unleash a herd of elephants in the cafeteria.” Virgil answered, looking up at his boyfriend with a smirk, clearly amused. 

Roman glanced down at Virgil, an overly dramatic pout on his lips since it was clear that he wasn’t being taken seriously. A point that was confirmed by how hard Logan rolled his eyes before looking over to Patton for some amount of reason.

The bespectacled students searched each other’s expression for a long moment before Patton spoke up. “...I’m sure he wouldn’t do that... But he does give me the heebie jeebies.” 

“You mean he’s a huge fucking creep?” Virgil offered, looking back to Patton. 

“Virgil! That’s not a nice thing to say!” 

“Sure, but you didn’t disagree with me, padre.”

Virgil had him there. Patton floundered a bit as he tried to respond. “...It still was... _Definitely_ not nice.”

“Yeah, but still not wrong.” Roman added in, looking up from his phone. 

“All of you are so melodramatic. He’s a person, I do not understand why you all act like this at the mere mention of Roman’s brother.” Logan shook his head before taking another bite of his burrito.

“You’re just lucky you haven’t met him. But hey, maybe you will now that he’s here you will finally meet.. Finally _experience_ Remus.” Roman gave another dramatic gesture of his arm, almost losing the contents of his half eaten burrito this time, before looking back at his phone once more. 

Logan just shook his head, going back to his notebook.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully enough, Logan back to ensuring his bag was packed, that he had a book for when he had his longer break between classes, his water bottle was filled, he had a spare copy of his schedule and classroom numbers.. He was definitely ready. 

Of course he still had to deal with Roman and Virgil, the two of them having one of their arguments that was no more than thinly veiled flirting. Generally he could still talk with them, or with Patton, but he wasn’t in the mood to discuss whether or not Kuzco was truly deserving of redemption, and Patton was preparing a pair of painfully adorable bento box lunches. 

It was a bit early, but there was no harm in that, he may as well head out now. He stood, slinging his bag on his shoulder and giving the couple on the couch a nod before heading for the door. He paused in the doorway to call back into the kitchen. 

“Oh, Patton. I was going to head to campus early, did you need me to drive you today?” He asked.

“Nope! Thanks though! Janus is going to come pick me up!” Patton responded with a cheery smile in his tone.

“Ah. I’ll be off then.” He responded simply.

“Bye Lo!” 

He made his way out to his car, a petty voice in the back of his mind reminding him that no, he wasn’t a third wheel, he was a fifth. He paid it no mind as he slid into the car, buckled up, drove to campus, and parked. He arrived outside his first class rather early, deciding to sit on a planter and read the book he’d brought along until it was time to go inside. Once he actually got into that class, Organic Chemistry, he’d only have a short break before his second class, Neurobiology. Both of which were going to be undoubtedly challenging, but also extremely interesting. Even just getting the syllabi and seeing the units they’d be getting into had him looking forward to all he’d be learning. 

Once he’d finished those two classes, there was a longer break period when there were very few classes in session, so most students would be out and using this time to have lunch. He’d been lucky to slip into the cafeteria and find a table where he could sit and eat, watching as all the seats around him began to fill. His table was still empty as he finished eating, deciding this was as good a place as any to continue to read and kill time until his last class of the day would begin.

He’d managed to get pretty engrossed in his novel when he heard a voice from slightly above and to the right of him. “Hey, anybody sitting here?” 

He responded with a grunt in the negative, not looking up. 

“Thanks.” There were a few moments before he heard the voice again. “...Whatcha readin?” 

Logan blinked, still electing not to look up from the novel. “Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea.” He replied simply. 

“Oh, cool. ...Did you know that the ocean is the largest graveyard on the planet?” 

Logan blinked again, not having expected that response, and also having to mentally parse through the statement at hand. “...What?” He asked, setting down his book open on the table, and finally looking up to see... Not Roman. Nearly Roman, definitely almost Roman, but also 100% not Roman. ...Had anyone mentioned to him that this brother of Roman’s was an identical twin? He felt like he’d have remembered that. But here he was, a version of Roman with a much wilder look in his green eyes, a shock of a white running through his bangs, and a moustache that curled up a bit at the ends. 

“Yeah! Because of the shipwrecks, and everything else they keep finding down there! They’ve found human remains that are over 13,000 years old! Along with like, saber tooth tigers and giant ground sloths! I wonder what kind of thing could have done them in, y’know? Maybe some kind of prehistoric monster? Or the Kraken!” He rambled on, gesturing dramatically with his hands as he spoke. 

Logan watched him as he continued to go on. ...He was so clearly related to Roman. But there was something else there was so entirely different. The more he spoke, the more Logan was able to see how completely dissimilar that the two of them were.

“...Seeing as we truly do have no idea what is in the deepest reaches of the ocean, there’s really no way to know, I suppose.” He answered, looking back into the green eyes staring into his own.

The boy across from him paused a moment, like he was surprised that he’d received that sort of response.. Any kind of response, really. But it only took a moment before his mouth split into an enormous grin. “Right?! With the giant squids and the crazy sharks?! And all those insane looking fish too! Who knows what else could be down there?!” 

“It does stand to reason that there has to be something even more surprising that we haven’t discovered yet, if we’ve already managed to find such interesting things. The unknown is truly limitless.” 

“Exactly! That’s what I always say about space! We have no idea what could be out there!” 

That was when Logan’s bookmark was immediately slid back into his book, and his book into his bag, as Remus now had his completely undivided attention. 

Their conversation somehow went all over the place, while remaining strangely coherent to the two of them. From the ocean to space to Greek philosophy to the effects of hemlock, a brief detour into medieval torture devices, and eventually making their way to biological decomposition. Neither of them could remember ever previously having a conversation partner who could match their own ability to move fluidly from topic to topic, it was like their minds’ processing units were just a few beats faster than others that they came across. 

Logan was thoroughly invested in the conversation, but a new petty voice in the back of his mind wondered how Roman had ever referred to his brother as stupid. Remus had a breadth of knowledge that rivaled his own, even if he generally seemed to know more in each subject that they touched on, Remus definitely knew some things that he didn’t. When was the last time someone his age taught him something he just plain hadn’t known? He honestly couldn’t recall. 

Remus was also clearly enjoying himself, no one had ever gone on such a fun tangential conversation with him before, just talking about and expanding his knowledge base on things he was interested in. Not telling him that what he wanted to discuss was too gross or macabre or “ _unfit meal conversation, Remus._ ” 

They continued to talk for the remainder of the break, it being Logan who noticed that students were starting to leave the cafeteria to head toward the class rooms once again. 

“...It looks like we may have to pick this up another time, I believe it may be time for classes to begin again.” Logan added, a bit of disappointment in his tone that Remus clearly picked up on. 

“...But you do want to continue?” Remus asked, tilting his head to the side as he did so, not unlike some kind of puppy. 

“Well, of course. This has been a most enjoyable conversation.” Logan nodded, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

Remus gave him a bit of a smirk, pulling out his phone. “Agreed. We should definitely do this soon. Maybe even over dinner sometime.” He said casually, watching Logan’s expression as he slid his phone over for Logan to put his number in.

Logan’s cheeks turned a quick shade of pink as he picked up the phone, not having expected that. “Wh-what? You.. You’d like to..” He stammered, rather uncharacteristically. 

His companion at the table only smiled more, leaning his chin into his hand as he looked him over. 

He was still at a bit of an embarrassed loss for words, but he entered in his number and stood from the table, once again placing his bag on his shoulder. “We.. We can definitely, erm.. Talk about when and.. Where we’d like to meet again. But for now, I.. I have to get to Science Hall 2.” 

Remus slid the phone into his pocket and scrambled to his feet. “Oh! That’s where my class is! Come on, let’s go!” He nodded off in that direction and began to make his way out of the cafeteria, Logan needing a moment to get his feet to move the way he wanted them to, quickly catching up and falling in step with Remus.

Logan decided it would be easiest to somewhat try and ignore the apparent proposition for the time being and just move the conversation along. “Ah, well.. What class do you have then?” 

“Uh..” Remus reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper, flattening it out a bit before scanning it with his eyes. “Bio 515. Medical Physiology.” 

Logan nearly stopped in his tracks. That was a very high level biology class... The very same one he was headed for. “It seems we have class together then.” He stated simply, not at all matching the sheer enthusiasm that immediately radiated from Remus. 

“That’s great! I’d love to spend more time with you, afterall.” He smirked, looking up at his companion to see the blush return immediately to his cheeks.

He did his best to ignore that, himself. He didn’t exactly have experience with being flirted with. “...Are you also a Biology major?” Logan managed. 

“Oh, nah. I’m minoring in Bio. I’m majoring in Lit and Writing.” Remus responded casually. 

That actually answered some of Logan’s questions about Remus, while simultaneously raising more. But at least his rather large spread of somewhat darker knowledge and interests probably stemmed from creative writing. 

Logan only managed to get lost in his thoughts for a few moments before they found themselves at the classroom. It was a smaller one, seeing as it was a high level class, so there would definitely be a manageable number of students for one professor. Before he could make any further decisions, Remus surprised him by taking his hand. 

“Come on! Let’s sit over there!” He said, tugging Logan along behind him. The taller student’s cheeks were red once again, but he simply followed and sat where he was asked to. Remus continued to talk to him as though he hadn’t just completely deactivated Logan’s speech center, until their professor appeared in order to begin their class. 

There was a noise of concern and sadness from Remus when it was announced that there would be a seating chart to help the professor learn their names, but luckily for Logan Witt and Remus Wynn, it was alphabetical by last name. 

Logan hadn’t at all expected to make this kind of a.. Friend? today, but he certainly wasn’t upset that he somehow had gained someone who he could talk to about not only his interests but also his academics. Maybe even.. More than a friend, if that proposition of Remus’s came to fruition. 

After their class they walked out talking about some of what had come up in class, and things that were on the syllabus that they were interested in learning more about in the upcoming semester. They weren’t paying complete attention, finding that they’d walked themselves into the quad and to a planter to sit on as they fell right back into talking about any and absolutely everything. 

The lights had come on and the sun had sunk nearly out of sight before they realized just how long they’d been sheerly enjoying one another’s company. As they both seemed to notice how late it was, Remus turned to Logan again.

“...Hey, uh, did you want to keep talking and stuff? Maybe we could.. Head back to your place?” He asked, that little smirk present at the corner of his mouth.

Logan, ignoring a little blush for the third time, checked his watch and noted the time. Everyone else would definitely be home by now. 

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Remus.” He said simply, watching as Remus’s smile fell in response. But then he quickly continued. “My apartment is going to be rather full by this time of the evening. ...Would your’s be an option?” 

That huge smile was back immediately, the excitable student quickly grabbing Logan’s hand yet again and tugging him off toward the parking lot. “Definitely! Come on, this way!” 

As Logan felt Remus link their fingers together, he smiled softly to himself and followed along behind him. Roman was going to be pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

The end of the first day of school found Roman, Virgil, Patton, and Janus sitting on the couch and watching a movie. It had seemed like a good way to unwind after a day of getting reacquainted with school life, and Patton was always quick to suggest a movie night with popcorn and candy.

They’d gotten started somewhat late, as Roman’s last class ended a bit later than the others’ did. So after some dinner and everyone getting comfortable, they settled in to watch. Just due to the change in routine, it took them a little longer than usual to realize that it was actually getting fairly late and Logan still wasn’t home. Once he’d thought about it, Roman glanced down at his phone and then over to Patton. 

“Hey Pat, have you heard from the nerd since this morning?” Roman asked. 

Patton tilted his head to the side slightly, leaning more into Janus as he considered. “No, he hasn’t texted me or anything. ...Do you think he’s alright?” 

“I’m sure he’s fine, he probably just lost track of time in the library or something again. I’ll text him.” Roman reassured him casually before sending off a message. 

“Hey, you still alive?” He sent, eloquently.

It took several minutes for him to hear back, which had Roman raising an eyebrow, but he did eventually get a reply. 

“Yes. I’ll be home fairly soon. No need to wait up.” 

Roman looked up to see Patton watching him, clearly wanting to hear that Logan was alright. 

“Nothing to worry about, Puffball.” Roman smiled. “He said he’ll be home soon. I can stay up and makes sure he gets in. You should head to bed if you want.” 

“Oh, I can st-” Patton began, but Janus leaned over to cup Patton’s cheek and turn his face softly toward him. 

“That’s an _excellent_ idea. Why don’t we retire for the night?” Janus said, running a thumb over his cheek and immediately pulling a little giggle from his boyfriend. 

“Alright, alright. Good night you two.” Patton smiled, standing and taking Janus’s hand so they could head off to his room. 

“Night.” Virgil waved vaguely as they left, turning to lean his head more into Roman’s chest. 

It wasn’t long before the emo was actually completely asleep, tucked into his larger boyfriend. Roman stayed up, playing with his phone until he heard a key in the lock of the front door. With a glance to ensure his boyfriend was asleep - thankfully he was a very deep sleeper once he was really out, he looked up to see Logan walking through the living room toward his room. It was fairly dark in the living room, so he could been mistaken, but he swore that his usually very put together roommate looked a little more... _Disheveled_ than usual. His hair a bit out of place, his shirt untucked, bag only slung over one shoulder. But he couldn’t be sure, so he didn’t comment. For now. 

“There you are, specs. What, forget you don’t actually live in the library again?” He teased a little, watching his roommate pause and turn to look at him, seeming a bit surprised that he was there. 

“...No. I wasn’t in the library.” He replied simply. 

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Then what were you up to this late?” 

Logan paused for another moment before crossing the space to his bedroom, the only one directly off the living room. Once he reached the doorway, he turned to look back to his waiting roommate and sleeping nearly-roommate. “...I met someone. Good night.” He responded casually, then slipped the rest of the way into his room and shut the door behind him. 

The theater student’s eyes blew wide, not having expected that answer at all. He excitedly turned to start gushing with Virgil... Was immediately reminded that his boyfriend was asleep, and then with a fond and playfully exasperated sigh, shifted him carefully into his chest and scooped him up, carrying him off to his room. They could have this conversation in the morning.

Of course, once the morning finally came around and Roman told the rest of their group of gays what he’d learned, it became the actor’s mission to find out about Logan and his mysterious SO. He never just asked Logan about them, which would have been the easiest way to go about things - and would have been what the other three definitely would have immediately suggested, so of course the next week or so was sheer torture. 

Logan didn’t have classes every day, so Remus definitely took advantage of the fact that he could use his free time to spend more time with him. Roman watched with a very confused expression one morning as Logan left in rain boots and a rain jacket, of course offering no explanation for the attire despite it being a warm, sunny day out. 

He never would have guessed that Logan had picked up and taken off to a small and relatively unknown section of beach that Remus had found on one of his wandering adventures, and that the two strangely compatible boys would spend a day investigating tide pools. Remus listened with rapt attention as Logan explained facts about the creatures they found there, and Logan smiled softly as Remus expounded about his theories on sea urchins and algae, and their uses in battle. 

Logan could only look on fondly and add in his own two cents here and there, finding it fun to speak in hypotheticals for a change. Especially seeing as despite the fact that he was more than confident that there had never been a great war under the sea, he still enjoyed applying his knowledge to whether or not an urchin would make a better flail or caltrop, and the pros and cons of each. Remus never failed to get him to look at things in new and interesting ways. 

He went home that evening stinking of the tides and with a bit of red from the sun lining his ears and cheeks, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d done something so... Fun. 

Roman of course watched him get home, and smelled that distinct ocean smell as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower.. But it wasn’t as though that helped. 

Their next date was stargazing, Logan this time leaving to get Remus and them heading to a hill they could lay on and talk about constellations, celestial bodies, and theories about the unknown. Logan was, of course, so lost in his one of his absolute favorite topics that he didn’t notice it was growing rather cold around them. They were laying back on a blanket, but he cut himself off in surprise when Remus put a pseudo blanket over the both of them. He had to look down to justify what it was, it becoming immediately apparent it was the other boy’s jacket. 

Remus just smiled, looking back at him. “It’s not my favorite way to keep you warm, but your lips are busy at the moment. So we’ll have to raincheck that one.” He explained with a cheeky smile, pulling a blush easily from the one next to him. Logan only responded by tucking more into Remus’s side, regathering his composure, and then continuing on with what he was saying.

Logan went home in that jacket, a predominantly leather piece that had bits of green and silver that had been added on either with fabric or paint. He was surprised to find that it somehow seemed to have about a dozen inside pockets, but that made enough sense. He was still in a bit of a warm and joyous haze from the date, making his way through the living room and into his room without even noticing that the other four were on the couch watching him go past. 

If he had, he may have noticed Roman’s eyes narrow - clearly finding something extremely familiar about what he was wearing but unable to place it, Patton’s giddy smile at Logan’s clear happiness, and the look of recognition that Virgil and Janus immediately shared with one another. They knew that jacket. The two of them looked at their boyfriends, Patton was immediately forgiven for not recognizing it, but Roman should really have known. There was a silent agreement that neither of them wanted to the be the one to break it to him, so they just went back to watching the movie and letting Roman stew on it. 

That Saturday Logan left in the mid morning, he and Remus were going to go to a traveling exhibit that had recently come to a nearby museum. It was all about the human body, it’s functions, the musculature, skeletal system, everything. Of course it was presented in an extremely realistic and potentially disturbing way, but luckily for the two boys, one of the last words that could ever be used to describe either of them would be ‘squeamish.’ They were both utterly fascinated to see the way it was all presented, appreciating how the exhibit didn’t spare a single gross, factual detail. 

They took a break for lunch, sitting and eating together while they talked about all they’d seen. The conversation did veer off, as it tended to do, eventually ending up on the topic of what they’d do the following day. 

“We could go back to my place, I did want to show you that novel about the climbers on Mt. Everest.” Logan offered, getting a bite of his food. 

Remus made a little excited gasp. “ _The peopsicles!_ ” 

Logan let a quick exhale through his nose and an amused smile escape. “...You aren’t incorrect.” 

His boyfriend smiled, playfully kicking his feet under the table. It was a moment before another thought occurred to him, him quickly smiling much more mischievously. “Ooo, will _Lin Manuel Mistake_ be there? That’ll be fun.” 

Logan couldn’t help but let out another little laugh. “More than likely. As well as the other three.” 

Remus just smiled wider for a moment before the two of them went back to their planning and discussions, eventually heading back to the exhibit. 

Another date day, another instance of Logan getting home fairly late with no explanation. Roman couldn’t help himself. 

“Where’d you get off to this time?” He asked, watching Logan cross in front of the television to get some water from the kitchen. 

“The Museum of Man.” He explained simply, taking a water bottle from the fridge. 

“Sounds exhilarating.” Roman teased. 

Logan turned back to him once he made it to his doorway, a soft smirk on his lips. “You don’t know the half of it, _Phantom of the Extra._ ” 

As the door closed behind him, Roman blinked, soaking that in. That wasn’t Logan’s style of banter.. Hadn’t he heard something like that before? 

Logan and Remus decided to grab breakfast together the next morning before coming back to the house, leaving the other three alone with Roman while he hypothesized. They were sitting around the living room, the theater student rambling on as though he was standing in front of a cork board covered in scraps of paper and bits of red string. 

“There was that jacket, and the weird gross dates! And he called me that theater nickname, I know the nerd doesn’t know theater all that well! He wouldn’t have just come up with that on his own, I know he wouldn’t have! But what does it all mean? It all points to something, I just know it.” 

Virgil and Janus were sitting back, watching Roman with completely unimpressed expressions. Even Patton looked a bit concerned for Roman’s inability to connect these dots. Janus had had to explain the connections to him a bit, but Patton had only met Remus a couple times in passing. Roman, however... He really should have been able to figure this one out. 

He didn’t though. He was still rambling a bit when the door opened, Logan walking in and leading Remus through the space by the hand. 

Remus waved excitedly at the other three as they passed through, not stopping whatsoever so he didn’t have to let go of Logan’s hand. 

“Hi Emo, Hamilton Reject, Sentient Marshmallow.. Oh! Hey Janus!” He called out, Virgil and Janus both lifting a hand vaguely in greeting, while Patton gave a little more of a purposeful wave. 

The door closed behind the newest of the couples quickly, Roman immediately gesturing wildly with his hands as though it would help him make sense of this. 

All that managed to escape him was a loud “ _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ ” Which only prompted laughter from the two in Logan’s room, them both happily getting comfortable with a book.


End file.
